Away
by Enula
Summary: My first Goten/Bra ficcy! Bra has just finished HS and the summer is here! She thinks that it's a great opportunity to spend with all her best friends, but when tons of things get thrown at Goten, will her best friend and crush be left out? And does being


**__**

Away

I.

It was a hot summer day at Capsule Corp. with everyone just lounging around, trying his or her best to get cooled off. Sure, the huge building had all-over air conditioning, but it didn't help much when outside. Just because it was hot and you could work up a major sweat just by stepping into the sun didn't stop Vegeta from training any. In fact, it made him work harder.

Everyone else was smarter, though, in his or her opinion. Bulma stayed up on one of the top floor offices, her and Trunks getting into an argument over whether he should work or not.

Of course, Trunks thought it was "too hot to work," but Bulma got more excuses from her grown son than a ten-year-old could give to their parent after not having cleaned up their room. She wasn't about to let him off the hook this time…not seven times in a row, that's for sure.

Down on the second floor, three girls sat up in a cool room with light blue walls. Pan and Marron decided to hang over with Bra for the day, since there was nothing else to do and there were more things to do at her house on a hot day, such as swimming in her large pool out back.

But at the moment they were having fun just talking about nothing in particular. 

"So Bra, what are you gonna do now that you graduated high school? Have any college plans?" Marron asked, playing with one of Bra's teddy bears and making it dance. Her blonde hair was in its usual pig-tail state, which Bra always says she should wear down, considering most twenty-six years olds don't wear pig-tails. She wore white Capri's with a pink sleeveless shirt, her feet clad in wooden sandals.

"To tell you the truth…" Bra began, tugging lightly on one of her golden hoop earrings, "I have no clue." She giggled a bit and crossed her long, slender legs that were quite shown off from her short denim shorts. On her top was a tight, blue tube top that really left nothing to the imagination, her hair also tied up into a high, lose ponytail, leaving some strands to fall around her shoulders.

Pan let out a sigh as she rolled onto her stomach and crossed her arms to lay her chin on them and look at the other two girls, "You're so lucky you're out of school now. I still have one more year…now I'm the only one in school, I feel so left out." She sighed again, rolling back onto her back again. Her dress attire consisted of longer, baggier shorts and a lose, comfortable purple shirt.

Bra and Marron exchanged glances, knowing Pan could go on and on about this subject.

"Don't worry about it, Pan," Bra said, letting out a short laugh to try to cheer her up, "We have all summer before we worry about school again. Let's enjoy it while we can."

The dark haired girl tilted her head back and a slight smile slid across her face, "Yeah, you're right. So what are we gonna do today, guys? Anything exciting?"

All three of them were quiet for a moment, thinking of what they could possibly do to start off the summer.

"Well…we can always get the guys and go roller skating," Marron suggested, finally putting the bear down and to the side so it was leaning against the wall.

"Uh-uh," Bra shook her head, her earrings flinging along with her head, "My mom is having the hardest time getting Trunks to work and she'll kill us if we distract him anymore."

"What she doesn't know…won't hurt her," Marron said, a wicked smile coming over her face.

Bra and Pan both looked at her quizzically for a moment before evil smirks reached their faces also.

"What did you have in mind?" Pan asked, sitting up in the bed and leaning closer to listen.

Marron giggled and stood up, opening Bra's door and entering the hallway, cocking her head to the side to tell them they were about to go on a little escapade, "Follow me."

They both scrambled to find their shoes and follow the oldest girl, the smile never leaving their lips. They ran out into the hall with her, following her quickly and silently as they headed towards the elevator. Once they reached it, they pushed the 29 button, the double sliding doors opening immediately. 

"Now remember, we can't get caught," Bra warned again as all three of them entered the elevator, the doors closing behind them.

The elevator began going up, each floor passing with each second. Pan fixed her orange bandanna so it was lower on her head and tied it tighter underneath her hair, "No worries, your mom probably already went back down to the first floor."

Even though that was said, as the elevator stopped on the twenty-ninth floor, they all went off to the side, Marron on one side and Bra and Pan on the other, so when the doors opened, it looked like no one was on the elevator. Slowly, they leaned over and looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was watching them.

"The coast is clear," Pan stated lowly, leading the way out of the elevator silently and looking back and forth once again.

Bra and Marron tiptoed behind her, the soft _pat, pat _from their feet touching the carpet every time they took a step being the only sound on the floor.

"His office is about six doors down," Bra whispered, looking ahead in front of Pan before turning around and looking behind Marron.

"You wasted enough time arguing, Trunks, just get to work," Bulma was heard saying before the side of her was shown coming out of the sixth door down, her hand on the doorknob as she was about to close it.

"_Over, over_!" Bra demanded in a rough whisper, running gracefully over to the side, pressing her back against the wall on one of the side halls. Pan and Marron quickly followed her, pushing past each other to make it in time to not get caught. They finally made it, pressing their backs against the wall also; all three of them holding their breaths until Bulma walked by.

Bulma's soft footsteps were heard coming near them, making them all lean over to the left more so she wouldn't even see their hair. She got closer and closer until she was right beside them…but she only walked right past. This made them all lean over to the right to see where and how far down the hall she was going. Yet once she got so far, Marron couldn't see her anymore and it made her fall over and bump into Pan, thus bumping into Bra and making them all fall out into the hall in a bundle.

They all made a loud _oomph _as they landed. Giggling slightly at the predicament, they tried their best to crawl on their hands and knees to get back into hiding.

"Do you think she saw us?" Pan asked, biting her lower lip to keep from laughing.

Bra shook her head, "I don't think so," but because of her trying to prevent from laughing, her voice raised a bit, making Bulma turn around and raise an eyebrow.

"Oooo, get back, get back!" Bra ordered, all three of them sliding back and out of sight.

"Trunks, you better be working!" Bulma yelled from down the hall, giving a stern sounding voice.

A loud, annoyed sigh was heard from the other side of the hall, "I am, Mom!"

Bulma only nodded though he couldn't see her and continued down the hall, reaching the stairs and disappearing down them.

The three girls all let out sighs of relief, they bodies going limp from having been completely stiff and still before. Pan put her hand up to her forehead and closed her eyes, shaking her head, "This is too much pressure!"

Marron giggled and got to her feet, "We're almost there. I don't think there's anyone else in our way.

Bra nodded and just ran out into the hall, going just a little too fast too quick and running into the wall at the opposite side. She put her hands out to push herself back on track, not letting that slow her down. Pan and Marron rounded the bend, following her quickly and reaching Trunks' door within record time.

However, since Bra was in such a hurry, she expected the door to open right up, but unfortunately, the doorknob needed to be twisted. Pan and Marron ran right into her, making them all slam into the door and give a loud _thud! _Bra finally managed to twist the knob in her palm, making the door open and the three girls fall into the room, all in a bundle again.

"Man, how come I'm always on the bottom of this!?" Bra asked, pushing herself up on her elbows until the other two decided to get off of her.

Pan sweat dropped and put her hand behind her head sheepishly, "Heh, sorry about that. I thought you were gonna run right in."

Bra only shook her head as she finally looked up to see Trunks at the window, one foot still inside, the other one on the windowsill. He stood still, looking down at all of them with confusion, his two blue eyes often blinking questioningly.

"Uhh…" Trunks began before re-entering his office and grinning, "Wow, never imagined three girls would be falling into my office just like that."

His sister sent him a glare as she stood up and brushed herself off, "Shut up, Trunks."

Trunks' grin soon disappeared as he glared right back at her, "You shut up."

Marron, Pan, and Bra all rolled their eyes at his horrible comeback. Pan stepped forward and looked around his office, running her hands across his wooden desktop, "So what were you doing?"

"I was just about to leave," Trunks responded, pointing to the window with his thumb over his shoulder, "I can't stand being in here more than five minutes, but Mom managed to keep me here for five more minutes today."

Marron leaned against the wall, putting her one foot against the wall to support herself, "That sounds so horrible!" she exclaimed sarcastically before grinning.

Trunks was about to respond before Pan interrupted him, "Hey look! You've got tons of spit balls up there," she pointed up above his desk.

Saying this made them all look up, Bra and Marron giving a disgusted look while Trunks only chuckled, "Yeah, that's my proof of how bored I get up here."

"Lemmie try," Pan said, grabbing a piece of paper and ribbing off a little piece. She grabbed the straw that was in his soft drink and entered the balled up paper in the top. She laid on top of his desk, putting the other end of the straw in her mouth. Blowing hard into the straw, the spit ball flew up and landed on the ceiling, next to the other ones.

"Ew…" Bra and Marron both said, looking away from the ceiling quickly. This only made Pan laugh and it earned Trunks another chuckle, too.

"Good one," he complimented, crossing his arms across his chest, "Anyway, what are you three doing here?"

Bra walked around his desk, flopping down on his spinning chair and using her legs to push her from side to side, "We were wondering if you wanted to go skating with us. 'Nothing else to do."

Trunks shrugged, "Sure, it's something. I was just about to check up on Goten, see what he's up to."

"Great!" Marron suddenly shouted, punching her fist into the air. They all looked at her in astonishment for getting that excited, but quickly dismissed the idea as they all turned back to Trunks.

"Ready to go then?"

Trunks nodded, "For sure." They all walked to the window, Pan flying out first, followed by Bra, then Trunks.

"Hey, what about me?" Marron asked, standing up on the windowsill, her one hand on her hip and the other gripping the frame so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh, yeah…" Trunks said, blushing a bit from embarrassment. He flew back to the window, holding out his arms for her. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her feet slip from the edge. Trunks reached down to lift her legs up and hold her more comfortably. "Ready?" he asked.

She only nodded as the four of them flew through the air lazily, often looking down to see if they could spot Goten somewhere. Finally, Bra looked down at just the right time and saw him walking.

"There he is!" Bra exclaimed, a huge smile plastered on her lips. However, the smile soon faded as she saw whose fingers were intertwined with his, "With…Paris."

"I though those two broke up," Marron commented, looking down at the two also.

"They did…" Trunks said, his one eyebrow raised with question, "Guess they got back together within the last twenty-four hours."

Bra sighed, but slowly lowered herself to the ground, "I hate her…" Even though this was mumbled, all three of the people up in the sky heard this and exchanged glances before following her to the ground.

As soon as Pan landed, she ran over to Goten and Paris and stopped right in front of them having looked like she was totally going to jump all over him, "Uncle Goten!"

Goten, seeing her, made him give his famous Son grin and put his hand on top of her head, "Panny, how've ya been?"

She blushed a little and nodded, "Great, you?"

He only got a nod in before the other three walked up beside her, the couple suddenly getting surrounded by all of Goten's friends.

"Ha, wow, this is a surprise. What are you guys up to?" He asked, looking from one to the other, letting go of Paris' hand to give Trunks a high five.

"Nothing too much," Trunks responded for all of them, grinning from ear to ear. A frown soon took over, however, as he saw Paris backing up.

Goten saw this, too, and reached out for her hand again before she got too far, "Hey, where you going, Paris? You can hang out with us, too."

Paris gave a smile, one that was obviously forced, "I don't think so. I need to get going anyway," she said before turning around, putting her purse more up on her shoulder again and walking away.

They all watched her go for a moment before turning towards each other again.

"The girls were planning on skating, care to join us?" Trunks asked, putting his hands deep within the pockets of his khaki shorts.

"Sure, sounds like—," was all he got out before he was interrupted.

"Hi, Goten," Bra said, taking a few steps towards him, wrapping a strand of blue hair around her finger out of habit. She couldn't help it, she did it every time she saw him.

Goten turned towards her and a big grin spread across his face, making her smile also. He looked her up and down, having not seen her for a couple months, he hasn't gotten a good look at her for awhile, "B-chan! How's it going? Like life without school?"

A slight blush came over her face from his overview on her, "Yeah, it's definitely going good so far. What about you?"

"Eh," he only shrugged, folding his hands together behind his head, "Could be better. I'm starting a job soon and I really don't want to, so…" he let out a good-hearted chuckle.

"No way," Trunks jumped in, smirking as he elbowed him lightly, "the all-mighty, carefree Goten getting a job? Talk about surprises, what are you planning on doing?"

"Actually…working for Capsule Corp. The thing is, I don't think I'll be working in one of the offices at your house. I'm pretty sure I'll be working at another base, but who knows…maybe I'll still have an office somewhere around you."

All three girls groaned at once, making the two guys jump and turn towards them weirdly.

"You two will _never _work if you're always by each other," Bra smirked, crossing her arms and standing tall, "you'll be getting criticized constantly by Mom."

"Well…I'll actually try to work hard for awhile," the grin returned to Goten's face, "make a good first impression."

"Right," Pan cut in, wiping some sweat off her forehead, "Can we start skating? I'm getting tired of just standing around here."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement. They all headed back to CC to get their skating gear, which was just the skates, considering they didn't think they needed the knee and elbow pads and the helmet and all that junk. Goten left his skates in Trunks' room from last time they went, so it was an easy one way trip for them. Sneaking in their windows was the easy way to go, so they wouldn't have to dodge Bulma again. After they were all ready, they jumped out their windows again, all except Trunks and Marron, landing right on the ground and skating quickly right from the start. Trunks had to set Marron down easy before they could catch up.

"I'll race ya'll!" Pan yelled from behind her, quickly speeding up even more to keep her lead. 

"You're on!" Bra and Goten yelled at once, grinning to each other to say that they challenged each other, also.

Really, the only ones there that could actually skate were Pan and Marron. The other three just used their ki's to keep them upright and balanced and to make themselves go fast and do all kinds of tricks. Marron was used to anything on the ground, so she was pretty much an expert.

Pan, about to skate pass a group of teenage boys, decided to do a trick to impress them. She flung her arms around, getting ready to do a flip in the air. Once she accomplished that, she reached a set of steps entering into the park. Her feet were able to land on the hand railing easily, having her slide down sideways.

Seeing this, Bra smirked and folded her knees up to her butt, jumping over all six steps, making a perfect landing at the bottom. While she did this, Goten tried to follow her style, which he did beautifully, so it was like it was an everyday routine for them.

"Good one, Bra!" Goten yelled over to her as they still tried to catch up with Pan.

Bra grinned back at him, her long hair blowing slightly in her face as the wind rushed past her, "Same back to you!"

Goten only nodded as he sped up a bit, being right beside her now. He turned around, skating backwards for a moment, reaching out and grabbing Bra's hands within his. It was his turn to grin after seeing Bra's confused face. He slid his feet together, making him spin, also taking her along.

Finally realizing what he was doing, Bra let out a laugh, throwing her head back and closing her eyes as they made circles through the park.

"You guys, watch out!" they suddenly heard someone yelling, making Bra open her eyes and look around. However, she didn't get too good a look at her surroundings before their skates went over a little rock, making them fly into the big water fountain that just so happened to be right there.

Bra screamed her lungs out as water washed over her, drenching her immediately. To her right, she heard Goten chuckling slightly, maybe from the fun of it, but probably from the look she gave.

They both looked over at each other before looking up to see Pan, Trunks, and Marron standing in front of the fountain looking down at them with sour faces.

"Oooo, that had to hurt…"

---

So…watch'ya think? ^^ This is my first attempt at a Goten/Bra fic, 'cause I wanted to try something different The title might not make any sense right now, but as I go along with the chapters, it should come together. Please review and thank you for reading!


End file.
